


12pm - 1pm

by yami0204



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami0204/pseuds/yami0204
Summary: Private MeetingRecurrence: WeeklyEnd Date: No End Date
Relationships: Eritate Kengo/Kurenai Wataru
Kudos: 19





	12pm - 1pm

Wataru sat across from his older brother, Taiga, as they ate lunch at a bistro table outside of a quaint café. It was a lovely, warm day in early spring, despite how the chill of the wind still whispered of the lingering winter. Their conversation had been light, each merely enjoying the company of the other and soaking in the warm rays of the spring sunshine. They saw each other as often as Taiga’s schedule would allow for, which Wataru felt was still insufficient. He loved his brother dearly, yet he knew the obligations of being King meant that Taiga’s availability was hampered by pressing Fangire affairs that needed far more attention than the needs of his younger brother.

They had talked of the weather, of course, and of developments regarding Fangire issues, as Wataru was still half-Fangire and liked knowing what was going on with his people. He was technically a prince, after all, though he never felt like royalty. Even when he had briefly taken the throne, he felt like an imposter. He was a lowly luthier, making and repairing string instruments for whoever walked through his small atelier’s door. There was nothing more to his life. Mostly, Wataru listened to his brother talk, allowing Taiga to vent his frustrations without judgment or reprimand. He delighted in listening to his brother, as it made him feel like they were making up for all those years when they were apart.

A buzzing sound came from Taiga’s pocket, distracting him for a moment as he pulled out his phone to check what message he received. He frowned at the notification, glancing up at his little brother apologetically, “We may have to cut our lunch short.”

Wataru nodded slightly, “If it’s important, then I don’t mind. You’re King.”

Taiga laughed lightly, “Yes, but I talked so much about my own problems that I didn’t even get a chance to let you speak! I wanted to know what all you’re up to lately. I haven’t seen you in nearly two months!”

The luthier shook his head, “My life isn’t interesting compared to yours.”

The phone once again buzzed, drawing Taiga’s attention from his brother for a split second. His frown deepened and he shook his head, shoving the phone back into his pocket. “You say your life isn’t interesting, but I don’t believe it. It must be so beautifully simple!”

Wataru wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult. “You know what it’s like. I make and repair violins. It’s all pretty boring...”

“Then what about your friends?” Taiga asked, ignoring the buzzing of his phone to rest his hands on the table. “Have you done anything fun with your friends lately?”

Wataru’s eyes shifted away, which seemed strange to Taiga. As far as he knew, his little brother had some wonderful friendships and even babysat for his friends on occasion. It had been quite a few years since all the turmoil of 2008, and they were living in an unprecedented state of calm between both humans and Fangires. Taiga was immediately worried by his brother’s reaction to his question.

“Did something happen?” he asked, leaning closer across the table, hoping to gain his brother’s attention.

Though his head hung low, Wataru replied with a single nod of his head.

“Was it something bad?”

There was a long pause before Wataru responded, shaking his head slightly.

This made Taiga curious. “If it’s not bad, then why do you look so sad?”

“I’m not sad,” Wataru said quietly as he slowly lifted his head, revealing a soft, gentle smile. “I-it’s really good, but I’m scared that you won’t take it well...”

“Wataru, if it’s something that makes you happy, then I’ll be happy, too,” Taiga chuckled lightly. “Go on. Tell me what’s so good.”

The luthier fidgeted in his seat, looking away from his brother as he gathered his thoughts. Taiga didn’t mind this. He was going to ignore his responsibilities, at least for a little bit, so he could focus his attention on his dear little brother. Whatever good news Wataru had to tell him, he was absolutely excited to hear it.

After a few moments of nervous silence, Wataru finally returned his gaze to his brother, a small smile at his lips as he spoke quietly, “I’m dating someone.”

Taiga slammed his hands on the table, scaring his brother into yelping in fear. “Wataru, that’s _great_ news! The _greatest_ news!”

Wataru fidgeted again, this time trying to get his heart rate back in check after Taiga shocked him like that, “It... is.”

“You have to tell me who it is,” Taiga laughed. “Is it someone I know?” He paused and shook his head, “No, the only girls you know are either married or too young to date, hm...”

“You, um... It’s someone you know, yeah,” Wataru stammered, turning his gaze away again, “but... it’s not a girl...”

Taiga’s eyes grew wide at this, sitting back in his seat as he watched his brother’s nervous form across from him. “So... you’re dating a man?”

Wataru nodded quietly.

“Who is he?”

“It’s... Kengo...”

“Oh,” Taiga said quietly. “Kengo.”

Again, Wataru nodded quietly, this time out of fear and anxiety.

Taiga remained quiet for a moment, taking in a deep breath before he decided to speak again, “He’s a good man. A brave one, too. I think he’s perfect for you.”

Wataru’s dark brown eyes carefully lifted to look at his brother, finding that Taiga wore a cheerful grin on his mouth. Realizing that he had been unnecessarily anxious, Wataru slowly smiled in kind. “I’m glad. I thought you would disapprove of it...”

“Why would I disapprove of love?” Taiga laughed lightly.

“I don’t know,” Wataru shrugged. “Society thinks it’s bad. We always have to be careful when we’re in public together.”

“ _Human_ society thinks it’s wrong,” Taiga corrected. “I made it so that all Fangires could love whoever they wished, regardless of species or gender. You live under both rules, which means that you can be open with Kengo while in the company of Fangires.”

“I don’t know,” the luthier said, falling sullen in tone once again. “I never feel like I’m Fangire enough to be in Fangire spaces.”

“You’re the brother of the King,” Taiga said gently. “You’re unique that way.”

“I’m the bastard prince,” Wataru frowned, looking down at the table again as he hung his head. “I’m not a true Fangire. I’m not a true human, either. I don’t fit in with either world, but...”

Taiga lifted an eyebrow, “But?”

“B-but with Kengo, I don’t feel like that,” he replied quietly. “He makes me feel like... I have a place to belong, even if it’s just... just in his apartment, or at my home, or... o-or anywhere at all, as long as he’s there with me.”

A nod was given in response to this, but realizing that Wataru likely couldn’t see it, he verbalized a response in addition to the head movement, “That’s lovely to hear! The only person who made you feel that way before was–” Taiga’s words stopped abruptly, biting his tongue for bringing up something that was painful to both of them.

Wataru nodded slowly, speaking barely above a whisper, “She made us both happy...”

“She did,” Taiga agreed, the volume of his voice having lessened as the subject of his former Queen was broached. “But I’m glad that you’ve found love again, Wataru. I’ve always wanted for you to find happiness somewhere, and if Kengo makes you so happy, then love him as wholly as you can.”

“I do love him wholly,” Wataru whispered, a blush finding his cheeks. “He’s, um... he’s going to move in with me next month.”

“Really?” the King laughed. “That’s wonderful! Does that mean that wedding bells might be in your future?”

Wataru laughed lightly as well, lifting his gaze finally as he shook his head, “I know Fangire law says we can, but I don’t think marriage is something we can think about yet. We’ve only been dating for a year.”

A shocked sound was choked from Taiga at this revelation. “You two have been dating for a whole year and you never bothered to tell me?!”

“I was afraid it would upset you to know,” Wataru whimpered.

“You don’t need to be so paranoid,” Taiga sighed. “You know I’ll love you no matter what. We’ve gone through a lot, and we’ve grown closer because of it. I’m hurt that you really believed I’d be upset with you for dating your best friend.”

“I’m sorry,” Wataru mumbled, looking away from his brother again.

Taiga sighed again, looking at his empty glass of water that had constituted his entire meal. “You haven’t been seeing your therapist lately, have you?”

The luthier’s form drooped in his seat, trying to become as small as possible in an attempt to melt into the chair. He made a slight movement that was similar to a shake of the head, but it could easily have been mistaken for a small twitch. Taiga watched his brother wither before him, his mouth curving downward. He had arranged for Wataru to see the finest and most reputable Fangire therapist in the country to help his little brother with his anxiety and depression and suicidal ideations. He loved Wataru dearly and hated seeing the man go for days or weeks or even months without leaving his home. The luthier had friends for support, and he had fine guardians in the form of Kivat and Tatsulot, yet he continued to be plagued by bouts of melancholy and malaise as terrible thoughts ate at his morale. It’s why he had recommended therapy. As helpful as friendship was as a support system, Wataru needed an impartial professional who could maybe prescribe him something that would ease his mind, if only for a while. The King was truly disheartened to know that Wataru was absconding from his visits with his therapist.

“Have you told Kengo that you’re supposed to be going to therapy?”

Wataru shook his head.

“You need to tell him,” Taiga said, reaching over the small table to lightly touch his brother’s shoulder. Wataru shuddered from the touch but didn’t pull away. “I know there are days when you don’t want to see the therapist and would rather be alone in your house, but you need to see the therapist especially on those days.”

“I know,” Wataru whispered.

“With Kengo living with you, he’ll be able to take you to your appointments on those days when you feel like you can’t get out of bed. Telling him this is important.”

“I know,” Wataru repeated.

Taiga didn’t really believe him, but he gave his brother the benefit of the doubt. “Speaking of Kengo, is he still working at mal d’amour?” A slight nod was offered as an answer. “I know the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization is still working out of there, but he’s not working for them anymore, is he? I’m sorry I’m asking so many questions about him, but you don’t really ever talk about him...”

“He’s training under the coffee master,” Wataru said slowly. “He didn’t want to fight anymore, so the master offered to let him be an apprentice and maybe take over the shop later on.”

“That sounds nice,” Taiga said with a smile. Though his brother’s cadence was still slow and anxious, he could tell that shifting the subject to Kengo was the right move. “Is he enjoying it?”

Wataru hummed thoughtfully, his body unfurled from its huddled position, “I think so. He always smells of coffee when we’re together. I really like it. It’s a delicious scent.”

Taiga smirked, amused at that description. “Do his kisses taste like coffee, too?”

Copper hair swished quickly from side to side, “N-no, he... I...”

A laugh bubble up from Taiga, “I’m only teasing, Wataru! You don’t need to tell me something so intimate.”

Wataru sighed in relief, letting a small laugh of his own release from his lips, “We haven’t gone far in our relationship. We mostly kiss and cuddle...”

“That’s perfectly fine,” the older brother said gently. “As long as you both are comfortable in your relationship, it doesn’t matter what pace it’s going at. Romance doesn’t need to be hurried along; it can go at whatever speed is best.”

“Then it’s okay that we listen to music and talk and kiss and cuddle...”

“It’s absolutely okay,” Taiga said, shifting in his seat to pull his phone out again. He frowned at it, shaking his head, “Unfortunately, I really need to be going now. I have a meeting with your friends at the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization in fifteen minutes and I’d hate to keep them waiting. Will you be going back to your workshop?”

“My workshop is my home,” Wataru shrugged, “so I’ll of course be going there.”

“Then... have a safe trip home,” Taiga said as he reluctantly lifted his body from his chair. “I’ll see you for lunch again next week, if that’s all right.”

Wataru nodded, “I’d love it, but won’t it mess with your schedule?”

“I’ve decided that I’m going to make this a weekly tradition,” Taiga smirked, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “I’ll put our lunch dates on my schedule as a private meeting and no one will know that I’m actually going off to spend an hour with my sweet little brother!”

Another little laugh fell from Wataru’s lips, “Just don’t get in trouble!”

“I’m the King,” Taiga chuckled. “I don’t think anyone would punish the King just for wanting to take time to see his family. Besides, I want to hear more about you and Kengo! Are you going to be seeing him soon?”

“Tonight, actually,” the luthier said as his cheeks pinked.

“Then next week you can tell me all about your date,” Taiga winked as he began to walk away. “Take care until then, little brother! And see the therapist, please!” With a wave of his hand, he walked more briskly away, pulling out his phone and making a call for someone to pick him up and take him back to his office.

Wataru winced at being told yet again to see his therapist, but he waved to his brother anyway, calling out a small, “Goodbye, big brother,” before he fell silent again. He sat in his chair, watching the silhouette of his brother fade further down the street, only to disappear when a car stopped and picked him up. For a month was filled with both dread and excitement at telling his brother about his relationship with Kengo, and now he found that the dread was unneeded. His brother really did love him unconditionally, even though he oftentimes felt like he didn’t. It was the depression telling him that his brother didn’t love him, though, and he knew it. Taiga was right, he really did need therapy.

With a sigh, Wataru stood up from the table and began to walk towards his house. The café was only a couple blocks away, so the trip back wouldn’t be too terribly long. He thought about what Taiga had said, about him one day getting married. He’d fantasized about marriage before, though he knew back then that it was an impossible dream, however... this time could be different. The vision of himself in a white tuxedo surrounded by beautiful flowers unfurled in his mind, and before him was Kengo dressed all in white, too. Kengo looked at him with eyes filled with love and Wataru knew that this dream needed to be made reality.

The walk home was short as he focused on his daydream. He instinctively flung open the door to his atelier and was surprised to find that Kengo was there, waiting for him. He wasn’t a part of the daydream; he was truly there, waiting patiently for Wataru to come home. They greeted each other with a kiss before Kengo asked about where Wataru had been for so long. In the peaceful glint of the spring sunlight bleeding through his workshop windows, Wataru told his boyfriend about lunch with the King of the Fangires, and when that talk was over, they relaxed on Wataru’s bed, cuddling and kissing just as Wataru had told his brother they did. Contentment filled Wataru’s heart as he closed his eyes and that daydream filled his mind.

In that moment, he decided that he wanted to marry Kengo.


End file.
